Pflichten
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Eine Severus POV... Depri...


Pflichten  
  
*****  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: alle Charas gehören unserer geschätzten JKR. Wie üblich^^!  
  
Summary: Inspierte zu dieser kelien Story wurde ich durch das eschste Kapitel von Lorelei Lee's Story "Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein"... Ist eine Severus POV... Viel Spaß  
  
******  
  
Die paar Minuten Ruhe zwischen meinen Unterrichtsstunden, sind die einzige Zeit am Tag in der ich ein bisschen entspannen kann. Ich habe nicht das erste Mal drüber nachgedacht, die nächste Stunde einfach ausfallen zu lassen und mich einfach hier in meinem Klassenraum einigen meiner Projekte zu widmen. Aber die Veratwortung für die Erziehung dieser Bälger lastet auf meinen Schultern, ähnlich schwer wie die anderen Pflichten, die ich habe.  
  
Wenn dann die nächste Klasse mit ihren üblichen schlechtgelaunten Gesichtern in meinen Klassenraum kommt, ist dir Ruhe dahin. Manchmal glaube ich selbst, dass ich ein schlechter Lehrer bin, aber diese Kinder sollen so früh wie möglich erfahren, was Ungerechtigkeit und harte Arbeit ist. Wenn ich dazu meinen Unterricht benutzen muss, dann nur, weil ich sonst keine andere Möglichkeit habe. Diese Kinder würden mir freiwillig nie zuhören.  
  
Und so wurde mein Zaubertrankunterricht zur gefürchtesten Klasse in Hogwarts. Manchmal tut es mir direkt leid, dass das Fach unter meinen Unterrichtsmethoden so leiden muss. Ich glaube, dass einige, wenn sie nicht mit der Angst vor mir, hier sitzten würden, Zaubertränke mit anderen Augen sehen würden. Aber ich habe mich nun mal für dieses Weg entschieden. Und Entscheidungen machen Einsam.  
  
Das nächste Treffen der Todesser ist heute Nacht und davor hat Dumbledore noch eine Ordensitzung einberufen. Die schlimmste Kombination überhaupt, aber wenigsten hält sie mich beschäftigt. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres, als die einsamen Stunden der Nacht, in der meine Gedanken mich quälen können. Die Stunden ich denen ich überlegen kann, was hätte sein können, die Stunden in denen mich meine Träume heimsuchen.  
  
Träume. In jedem jungen Gesicht, in das ich jeden Tag schaue spiegelt sich ein Traum wider. Sie alle haben noch Träume, von einer schönen und erfolgreichen Zukunft, von der großen Liebe und einer liebenden Familie. Jeder Traum den ich hatte ist zerplatzt, hat sich in einen Alptraum verwandelt. Ich würde das Träumen gerne aufgeben, aber es gehört nun mal zum Menschsein und gegen die wildesten Gerüchte Hogwarts, bin ich trotz meines Handelns immer noch ein Mensch. Obwohl ich mir manchmal wünsche keiner mehr zu sein.  
  
Ich bin nur noch eine leere Hülle. Ich erwarte nichts von der Zukunft, habe nichts, dass mich an Gegenwart bindet und würde meine Vergangenheit am liebsten vergessen. Der Grund für mein Leben besteht aus nichts anderem als Pflichten. Ich bin zu einer Schachfigur geworden, die von ihren Pflichten geführt wird, weil es keinen Ausweg mehr gab, weil es niemanden außer mir gab, der es tun konnte.  
  
Warum ich mich nicht ändere?? Ganz einfach: Steige ich aus, muss jemand anderes das tun, was ich gerade mache. Keiner verdient es ein solches Leben führen zu müssen. Vielleicht noch nicht mal ich. Ich habe die Hoffnung aufgegeben, glücklich zu sein. Hoffnung tut weh und keine zu haben, macht einen unempfindlich gegenüber dem Feind.  
  
Obwohl, die Neugier immer bleiben wird, wie es denn gewesen sein könnte, glücklich zu sein, Freunde zu haben, geliebt zu werden... all das gehört zum Menschsein und selbst ich habe noch keinen Trank erfunden der mir auch das nehmen kann.  
  
Ich habe schon lange den Respekt vor mir selbst verloren. Ich habe vor dem Dunklen Lord gekniet, habe getötet und schlimmer, habe meine Ideale verraten und mein Herz betrogen. Ich habe verlernt mit Menschen umzugehen, ein Gespräch zu führen, ohne den Traumlostrank zu schlafen. Doch ich weiß, dass es nicht immer so war.  
  
Ich hatte wenigstens zwei Chancen auf Glück und beide musste ich ablehen.  
  
Meine erste Chance hieß Sirius Black. Die Liebe, die uns verband war stark und der Hass der uns verband auch. Ich habe Vergleichbares noch nie gespürt. Jemanden zu lieben, mit Leib und Seele und ihn doch zur gleichen Zeit umbrungen zu wollen. Doch je näher wir uns kamen um so stärker wurde unserer Liebe. Doch als ich wählen musste zwischen ihm und meinen Plichten gegenüber meiner Familie, war die Entscheidung gefallen. Meiner Familie und besonders meinem Vater, konnte ich nicht entkommen. Und Sirius hätte einen Todesser nie an seiner Seite akzeptiert. Auch wenn er es gekonnt hätte, hätte ich ihn verlassen müssen. Er wäre an meiner Seite nie glücklich geworden...  
  
Meine zweite Chance hieß Remus J. Lupin. Ich habe noch jemanden so verständnisvollen getroffen wie ihn. Er akzeptierte meine Vergangenheit und mein Wesen. Jedenfalls das, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch von mir ürig war. Er hatte als einziger die Kraft mich zu lieben. Es war ein schönes Jahr... Doch die Pflicht ihm gegenüber, ließ mich ihn verlassen. Lucius wurde misstrauisch und ich hätte ihn Gefahr gebracht. Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können ihn zu verletzten oder ihn zu verlieren und so schnitt ich alle Verbindungen zu ihm ab. Ich vertrieb ihn aus Hogwarts. Ich hätte ihm nie das bieten können, was ein so gütiges Wesen verdient hätte. Ich hätte ihn nicht beschützen können.  
  
Nun sehe ich bei jedem Ordenstreffen die beiden Menschen die ich geliebt habe, glücklich in den Armen des anderen. Und ich bin froh darüber... und doch tut es weh, jedes Mal.  
  
Vielleicht wird es ja heute Nacht vorbei sein und ich werde nicht zurüchkehren. Die Schmerzen der Folter sind gering, wenn die Hoffnung auf den erlösenden Tod einen aufrecht hält. Und der Tod ist der einzige Ausweg. Warum ich mich dann nicht selbst umbringe?? Ganz einfach: Ich habe Pflichten die mich hierhalten! Pflichten die nie enden, denen ich nicht entkommen kann.  
  
*****  
  
Das Feuer im Kamin von Severus' Privatgemächern flammte grün auf und das vertraute, sanfte Gesicht Dumbledore's erschien darin.  
  
"Severus?! Könntest du bitte in mein Büro kommen. Ich möchte wegen des Treffen noch etwas mit dir besprechen!"  
  
Severus erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.  
  
"Ich komme sofort Direktor..."  
  
Schon riefen ihn seine Pflichten. Und Severus verließ, ohne ein weiteres Wort seine Gemächer.  
  
*****  
  
Ende  
  
A/N: Und wie war's??? Bitte um Kommentare... PLEASE!!!^^ 


End file.
